Safe & Sound
by Dj Crescendo27
Summary: One shot  When Neah ran away together with Cross and Mana, he had his son with him. What happened by then?  The son will be a suprise. Inspired by Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift. Song fic.  R & R!


**A/N: Hi! Another one-shot for you guys. I was inspired by the song "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft. Civil wars. The plot bunny just popped out of nowhere. **

**Anyway, the one-shot is about Neah, with his son just before he confronts the Earl. I just wanted to write this. I don't know why the bunnies are much gentler these days? Or maybe because they pity my over-worked mind from studying too much about Math. Also, I kinda liked the idea that Neah has a son. So… yeah. The story was born. The said son will be a surprise~!**

**Okay, enough of this. Sorry for the Typos and stuff. This will be edited later. Also, I'm experimenting on my writing. I want to explore and improve my 3rd POV writing. Kind of sad. S**

**{+.~0~.+}**

**{Safe and Sound}**

**{+.~0~.+}**

Neah held the little bundle in his arms gently as if it was as fragile as glass. As much as he hated the idea of leaving, he has no choice for he doesn't want to endanger his family. He's not gonna take chances on the Earl, knowing him, the Earl will probably target his family for revenge after what he did. After all…

He betrayed him.

He killed the other Noahs; His other family and ran.

"Neah" His older brother, Mana, placed a hand on his shoulder "You alright?"  
>Neah forced a fake a smile "I'm fine. Don't worry." He said. An obvious lie.<p>

_**Just close your eyes…  
><strong>_…_**The sun is going down  
><strong>__**You'll be alright…  
><strong>_…_**No one can hurt you now  
><strong>__**Come morning light…  
><strong>_…_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

"What are you planning to do now?" Mana asked as he sat beside his little brother.  
>Neah shrugged "I don't know yet. I'm thinking on facing the Earl. But, I can't leave my son alone."<p>

"How about letting Cross take care of him?" Mana suggested "You'll endanger his life more if you give him to me."

"The thought of Cross babysitting alone, is quite incredulous, brother." Neah chuckled

"Then what-!"

It was then the baby started to cry, Neah flinched as he quickly hummed a soft lullaby, gently rocking the baby in his arms while glaring at his brother, indicating a clear message: _'Lower your voice' _

Mana muttered an apology, looking at his nephew in his brother's arms. Was his voice really that loud?

"Then what will you do? His life is in danger with us." Mana said in a low voice "Cross would be good."

Neah sighed "Not that I don't trust him. It's just that, Cross isn't the one for kids. Maybe, the next thing I know. My son would be out gambling. What do you think?"

Mana chuckled "It's up for you to decide, not mine. Anyway, I'm going to talk with Cross for a while, okay?"

Neah nodded as he watched his brother exit through the door; leaving him and his son alone inside the room

Neah slowly stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping baby; he walked towards the cradle and placed the baby there. He leaned on the railing, staring at the brunette sleeping inside.  
>"I hope you grow as a fine man, my son." He whispered "I'm sorry that I can't save your mother and probably, you may not see me when you grow up."<br>He remembered the Earl had tracked him and his wife, 3 months after his son was born. The memory was still clear in his head, the memory of the Earl killing his wife. That time, it was a miracle that he was able to escape with his brother and son.

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling…  
><strong>_ …_**Everything's on fire  
><strong>__**The war outside our door keeps raging on…**_

An hour has already passed, everything was peaceful. How he wished the peace would last until tomorrow, if possible, forever.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

Neah perked up when he heard a gunshot outside, the next thing he knew, Mana bursted in the room.  
>"Neah! Let's go! The Akumas have tracked us!"<p>

In a quick yet gentle motion, Neah picked up his son. Humming a song as he did, one of his abilities as the 14th was to place people on deep sleep. In this way, even the loudest noise wouldn't disturb his son as long he is humming.  
>"Let's go. Cross is trying to keep them at bay." Mana said "The Earl would be arriving after an hour. We have to go quickly!"<p>

Neah nodded as he rushed out the house. He could feel Akumas around him, how did they track them? He was sure Cross placed a protective barrier around the place.  
>Mana led them towards the forest, away from the battleground. Even a mile away, they could still hear the explosions. Cross must have been using his spells.<p>

Neah knew he had only two choices.

Run, and run forever, Endangering his brother and son

Or he could fight the Earl, if he dies. It's worth it. At least he gave time for them to escape

Biting his lip, he decided to fight for the sake of his family. He looked at the baby he cradled in his arms

_**Just close your eyes  
><strong>__**You'll be alright  
><strong>__**Come morning light,  
><strong>__**You and I'll be safe and sound...**_

He felt tears run down his cheeks; he wished that he could see his son grow up. All he wanted was a normal life. A normal family. But it seems impossible now. He had to fight the Earl, seeing that he had brought this upon himself.

He hugged the baby in his chest, savoring the moment with his son. Mana could only walk near him and place his arm around his little brother's shoulder.

Neah cried, hugging his son. He really didn't want to leave, but he had no choice. He kissed his son's crown and whispered  
>"I'm so sorry Allen… Remember that I love you so much. I will always love you. I'm so sorry; I wouldn't be able to be on your side as you grow up."<br>He gave Allen to Mana and whispered his goodbye. Mana had tears in his eye as well. Who wouldn't cry on situations like this? Where a beloved one will sacrifice himself for the sake of his family?  
>"Please, take care of him." Neah whispered<br>"I will."

_**I remember tears streaming down your face  
><strong>__**When I said, I'll never let you go  
><strong>__**When all those shadows almost killed your light  
><strong>__**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
><strong>__**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

Neah continued to walk, looking back for a while as he took one last look at his family. He is able to go forward, but he is too broken to look back. He took a deep breath as he neared the battle field. This is it. There's no turning back.

Mana watched his brother walk back towards the forest. Tears flowed down his face freely; he can no longer hold it back.

He watched his brother walk back towards the battle field, where death is imminent. He watched, unable to do something to stop his brother.

_**Just close your eyes  
><strong>__**The sun is going down  
><strong>__**You'll be alright  
><strong>__**No one can hurt you now**_

Mana waited on the same spot, hoping for his brother's return. The sounds of battle vigorously rose as the time ran, but then quieted down too much, that he could hear his breathing.  
>He had a feeling of sadness. He waited for his brother to come back.<p>

Although, he never did.

_**...Hold onto this lullaby  
><strong>__** Even when the music's gone...**_

**(~+0+~)**

**A/N: Is it just me or is this way too sad? I just got this idea. Yeah sorry if I killed Neah.:3**

**Will be edited later!**

**Review~! tELL ME IF THE WAY i WROTE THIS WAS OK! :D**


End file.
